


You Rotting Gun

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you didn’t mean to do it…





	You Rotting Gun

Honestly, the man turned you on more than frightened you. You were just one of the numerous wives he claimed in the building. But he seemed much more loving to you than the others. He seemed to crave your touch more than his other wives. You never questioned him due to fear of punishment. 

He often punished his wives, never too harshly, but enough to scare them into keeping quiet for a while. He’d just brought Eugene to the place. He ordered you to straighten Eugene out and keep an eye on him.

Eugene was a sweetheart, really. But he often got on you nerves with the useless information he’d randomly spout out with during you time with him. 

One night, as you lay down with Negan, you had informed him of Eugene’s plans to create a death pill for your husband. Needless to say, he was outraged and had sprung away from the bed, out of your arms.

“This son of a bitch!’ he growled out. “How the hell could he plan to overthrow me?!”

“I don’t think he can achieve it, Negan,” you shrugged. “He doesn’t have everything he needs.”

“We shall see about that.” He grimaced.

Within the week, everyone had been called to Negan’s plantation to witness the death off Eugene You felt terrible since you knew you were to blame for the man’s death. But you never flinched as Eugene’s head was bashed in until there was nothing more than brain matter splattered across the ground 


End file.
